Don't Worry About The Rain
by Avita Suicide
Summary: This is the story of Violet Raine and George Weasley.    A story told through both there eyes about how they got from where they where, two seventh years full of separate ambitions, to now, ready to walk down the isle.
1. Chapter 1

I look so different now, compared to a few years ago. I almost want to say I look older, that I look like I've lived through what I've lived through and seen what I've seen, but to be honest, I look scared. More scared now then when George and I had to outrun the Inquisitorial Squad only a week before they left. More scared then when I first saw his ear before his brother's wedding. Even more scared then when I went over to the apartment after Fred's death and saw George and the state he was in. My mother says that when you're scared it means you need to run. Flee into the night and try and forget about whatever it is that made you scared in the first place. But she was a Hufflepuff and I was a Gryffindor, so I wont run.

"Violet, dear? Are you almost ready?" Molly stuck her head into the room and looked at me, her eyes almost instantly filling with water, it's been going on like this for about a month now, ever since I started coming around more to finish up planing for the wedding. My own mother was still in America and since I've spent most of my off time either here or at the apartment, she's become like a secondary mother to me. She has that effect on people, she's like an eternal mother. "You look to beautiful. Are you sure you don't want to wear the tiara?"

She turned me to he mirror and starting rearranging my curls, putting a few over my shoulder then moving them back, then doing it again. I shook my head and smoothed the skirt of my dress again. "No, I'm not really into the bling thing, you know that." She nodded and left my hair alone, settling with putting some over my shoulder and leaving the rest to go down my back. "My boys with there blondes." She laughed slightly and lifted my vale off of the bed and walked towards me. "The red hair will be weeded out of our family soon." I smiled softly, and shook my head.

"Molly, the red hair gene in the Weasley family is almost as strong as the magic gene, I highly doubt that there will ever not be a red head in your family." She smiled and put the vale on my head, moving part of the mesh to cover my face, slightly obscuring my vision but the image was still clear in the mirror. "I can't believe we're finally getting married, it's been four years, I was starting to think that we'd never tie the knot." I frowned a little in the mirror when I heard the laughing in the room next door "Is he dressed yet?"

"They're almost ready, Violet." She sighed and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Next, it'll be Ron, and then Ginny, and then none of my children will need they're mother anymore. They'll start families and stop coming over for Christmas, like Bill." I placed my hand over her's and looked into our reflection, focusing on her eyes. "Molly Weasley, your children will always need you, and so will I. My mother is all the way in America, if I get pregnant who will help me through it? And when George get's sick, I'll need someone to teach me how to make the soup he likes. We're not going anywhere, and we'll always be a floo away."

And just like that her tears where back, I almost didn't have time to grab the handkerchief off the dresser before her tears started flowing off of her face and onto the floor, something that I'm sure in her state would be cause for even more tears. "Oh, dear, that's so sweet." and she hugged me, something that when it first happened, scared me beyond belief, she was so open and friendly and not put off by the American witch with a strange name whom her son had brought home just to defuse the tension of him and his brother leaving school.

"Well, it's almost time, I'll leave you alone to finish getting ready." she wiped her eyes again and turned to the door, leaving me alone once again to think about my future, and in turn my past. Some of the stories of George and I are obvious to people who where around at the time, almost as obvious as the scars that grace the backs of both of our hands, his deeper and scared over in a way that was almost shocking, the letters where perfectly viable while mine, only there from the one detention that I ever served with Umbridge, seemed blurry and almost healed together in a way that made them hard to deceiver.

I got mine the first night I had an actual conversation with George.

_I will not skip class. I will not skip class. I will not skip class. I will not skip class. I will not skip class. _Every letter was painful, every syllable came out in a bright red, almost the color of my house, almost the color of the one thing I had to hold onto- I am a Gryffindor and she will not scare me away. Umbridge and I both know I wasn't skipping class, I don't even have a class fourth period. It's because I wasn't ducking into side corridors and sneaking around her when she was speed-walking through the halls in one of her many paroles.

"Miss Raine," Umbridge walked up behind me, examining the scarlet words on both my hand and the paper, "I see the message has sunk in." She giggled her sickly sweat giggle tapping her wand on my desk, cleaning it of the few drops of blood the fell from my hand. "You may go, have a nice supper." I gathered my books and headed out the door, pulling the sleeves of my sweater down further over my hands, the left one throbbing. I have been here for seven years and I never lost my American accent, something that my father is amazed I even have considering my mother is from here, nor have I ever taken to English words. Like jumper for instance, you're not jumping anywhere and when you're wearing it it's not because you particularly want to move around a lot. The castle is always cold in November, as if no one in the school knew a heating charm that would work against the frigid air that surrounded us.

I wasn't headed to the Great Hall, I had almost thirty minutes before anyone even thought about going down for dinner, so I wasn't in any big rush to get there myself, instead I headed to my tower, to my home away from home, to my family away from my family. I wonder sometimes if this is what my father feels like when he's away from us, which is sadly almost as much as I'm away from them. I keep a muggle first aid kid in my trunk, my father's doing of course, and I know that she likes it when people have no choice but to display her work for all to see, but I'm not like the rest of the students and I'm not going to put my battle scars out for her to admire. And, while I love Madame Pomfrey, hell, without her, I wouldn't be nearly as stable as I am in this moment, I don't believe in rushing off to the Hospital Wing with every little thing that happens. I'm there enough as it is.

Half way up the thick staircase to the seventh floor I was nearly knocked over the edge by a whoosh of red that was sprinting up the same path I was. A Weasley twin, very rarely seen as one and not both. As if they are animals in a zoo, you can observe, watch, imagine even, but unless they sniffed you out, you weren't allowed to touch. So I gripped the side of the staircase, my hand thumping bright red against it, I heard him move towards me, grip my sides and pull me away from the edge, steadier then most with the moving stone beneath us.

"Hey Violet." I love my name, my full name, Violet Raine, as if water rushing from the sky, looking clear, had any resemblance to such a color. "Going to the common room, huh?" Small talk annoys me, what is the point of stating obvious things when you have nothing to say? Why can't there just be silence, silence can be nice. But, from my, limited, interactions with the Weasley twins "silence" was almost as bad as shouting "VOLDEMORT IS A CRY BABY WHO NEEDS TO GET OVER IT ALREADY" as loud as you can at the Malfoy house.

"Yeah. How are you doing George? How's your brother?" I looked around slightly, as if expecting him to pop up out of no where, show up and look at me as if trying to figure something out, which he often does in Transfiguration, when George looks like he's almost sleeping and me, sitting diagonal from them, can feel his gaze at the back of my head. Never any lower, which I am greatful for. "You know, same ol' same ol', just trying to sneak around the crazy bat long enough to get some work done."

If you've known (of) Fred and George Weasley for even a nanosecond, you know that there passion is pranks, pulling them off, masterminding them, and creating them. They started selling some of there stuff last year, but this year I've seem packaging, like a real business. Maybe they where born to make the world laugh, or cry, depending on which side of the prank you're on. "I've seem some of the stuff around the tower, looks nice. Are you planning on pursuing it full time when you're out of here?" he nodded, looking down at me, and the weird thing about looking at George, is that for some reason, even though I have had limited interaction with him, I always know which twin he is by his eyes, there was something different in his eyes then Fred, maybe a little more human, a little less pure prank, a little more complex. But I barely know either of them, so I'm only going with my gut here.

"Isn't there some American holiday coming up soon?" I nodded, we where still looking at each others eyes. "Yeah, Thanksgiving, it's where we celebrate stealing the land from it's native people and sitting down to a big feast before killing them and taking there land. You know, nothing really different then any other American holiday." he laughed after the last sentence. I always make fun of where I come from, better me then them, and in true Gryffindor spirit, I aim to win. Even if I loose, I aim to win.

"What are you going to do for it here?" I shrugged, I try not to think about what I could be doing if I where at home with my family, it's sad, so why bring it up. "Yeah, I get that." he says. Did I just say all of that out loud? "I don't know what I'd do without my family that close to me, I'm kind of used to having them there, and we need someone to test our products, even if they don't know it."

He winks at me, I can only guess that he's talking about his younger brother, Ron when he says this to me. This is the longest that I think we've ever talked in our entire seven years in the same house, same classes. "Oy! Are you coming or what?" I look up and see Fred staring down at us, and suddenly I notice that the staircase isn't moving anymore, it's still, frozen. George and I start to move up the stairs, me behind him. Fred watched us the entire time. "So, I'll see you in class." I nod and he leaves. Skipping steps to meet his brother. My hand still throbs against my sleeve.

And now, more then four years later, I'm looking down at this scar and remembering the electric waves I felt through my body when he grabbed my thighs, it's amazing how not looking for the feeling in my memory made me remember it. All the more reason, I think, that even though I am scared beyond anything I have ever felt, it's worth it, because even when I was 17 I felt the electric waves that still push through my body when he touches me. I wonder, as I did then, if he felt them, I never got that answer, never found out if he did or not. I never asked.

I'll have to remember to do so, sooner or later, but right now, I have to slip into my shoes, walk out the door, and get married to George Weasley.

**Authors note: When I went to start writing this I was going to go in a completely different story, but then, it just turned into something more. Something I think I am going to enjoy writing. It's going to be in both Violet and George's point of views, going from her's to his and back and forth and too and fro, and you get the idea. Granted, I have no plan, for the events, just the character, so, feel free to leave me idea's about what sort of things you think these two should get into during their courtship. **

**Did I just use the word courtship?**


	2. Chapter 2

The common room is darker then usual, everyone is already in bed and I'm still down here doing Herbology homework. I guess it's my own fault for spending all the daylight that I could have been doing homework making plans and coming up with idea's for the joke shop. I like learning about different plants that we can use to make things for the shop, but writing an entire essay on some thorny plant is just boring. It's not even in season, there's already frost starting to cover the ground, which makes the walk to the greenhouses, now by myself thanks to my twin failing the OWL, crunchy.

"I thought everyone would be in bed by now." I looked up and saw the long blonde hair of Violet, a girl who has caused many questions from my brother over the passed week. Like, how did she know I was me and not Fred? I want to ask her that, I want to know how she, when my mother can't, could tell the difference between us. "Why are you awake?" She just tilted her head to the side and held up some parchment.

"Letter to my dad." She sat down across me at the table and dipped her quill in her ink and started writing, stopping every now and then, then starting again. "Is he in America?" I really didn't want to do my homework, and honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't even look up when she answered me, shaking her head slightly.

"No, I'm not sure where he is right now, he can't really tell us much." I think she could tell how puzzled I was, because she continued. "My dad is a soldier, and part of what he does is a lot of secret missions that we're not allowed to know about." She started a second page of her letter, laying the first off to the side to dry. How does it feel not having your father at home? My family is so close that it's hard to think of us ever not being with each other.

"What are you working on?" she looked over at my parchment and then back up at me, and our eyes connected, like on the stairs, I was stunned, they where so bright, so blue, so clear, it was hard to think about what she asked, what did she ask? "Herbology." Oh, yeah, homework. I'm working on homework.

"That's easy, do you need some help?" I looked down at my paper; there was something about her eyes that just, drew me in. And made other parts of me come alive, which, given that I'm a teenager, isn't hard to do. No pun intended. But, it's also not easy to do just with your eyes. "No, I get it, it's just boring."

She shrugged and went back to writing her letter, her blonde hair falling into her face. I'm just watching her and not looking at anything I should be doing. I think I was watching her for a few minutes because with what she said next, I didn't even notice it happen, but I saw her jump, and that's when our eyes met again "I have thunder. It sounds stupid, but I still think the sky is breaking when ever it storms." And then I heard it, loud crashing, like a drum being beaten by an angry kid.

"That's not stupid. It's normal to be afraid of things. I'm not, of course." She laughed, as I put my hand on my chest. "No one ever said that you or Fred where normal." True.

"Touché." Then we both stated laughing, and soon went back to our separate papers. She wrote a four-page letter to her father, she said she only sends one once a month, at the end, and he only sends them when he can. I finished my essay and carefully rolled it so it wouldn't get damaged. She kept jumping after every crash, like a scared cat.

Heh. She's a scaredy cat.

First time I realized that there was going to be something different about this girl. She wrote her father these long letters, telling him everything about her life, from boys to school, she was scared of thunder—something that is still true to this day. Her eyes drew me in, and still do, even from that first completely private moment I knew that I wanted her.

Not to marry her, or date her. I wanted to snog her, to taste her bubblegum lips, to feel her pale fingers in my hair. She's still pale as snow, even now, she almost seems like a doll during winter, like, if you don't watch her eyes you'll loose her in the white. I wanted her, bare, with me from the first moment she sat down. I'm not sure if she felt that way, I'm not sure I even want to know if she did, but I felt it, and I still do.

"Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and looked down at the picture of Fred and I, taken at Bill's wedding, just moment's before Death Eaters broke it up. It's strange to think that just three years ago, he was alive and we where here, but Violet wasn't, her dad got leave and she left for America by portkey the morning of. He had just started liking her, not feeling uncomfortable with what was going on with her.

"Should I be?" I'm having Bill be my best man, and Lee was second in command, I wanted one of my brothers, and since Bill is the only one who's done this before, and Fred can't be here, it makes sense to have him at my side while do this. He was shaking his head and said something but I didn't hear him. I could hear my mother talking to Violet, her voice cracking. She's been crying like that for weeks.

When Lee walked in the room he looked at me in a weird way before saying, "Well, at least you're marrying a pretty girl, you're kids wont be hideous." And we laughed, I think he spent too much time around us in school, he knows how to crack a joke and lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you kidding? Look at me, our children will be so beautiful they're be more famous then Harry was as a baby." And we laughed some more; laughing was making my stomach settle, no longer doing flip-flops and jumping around in nervous anticipation.

"Well, my second son to marry a blonde." My dad walked in and started straightening my tie right away, loosening it, than tightening it, then loosening it again. "Your mother thinks that you're all trying to get rid of our Weasley hair." And he laughed slightly, I'm not sure if it was at my mother thinking that, or if it was because he wanted some reassurance that it won't happen.

"Don't worry dad, my Weasley genes are better then Bill's, I'll give you a ginger grandkid." And he smiled a little, there's already this big pressure to start making more and more of us running around. I know my family isn't into the whole blood thing, but I also know they're happy that our family will be going to Hogwarts for many more generations.

With red hair, of course.

**Author's Note: For some reason, I changed this chapter like, six times before coming up with this, and while I really like the Common Room thing, writing about what he's thinking then was very hard for me, I don't know why…**


	3. Chapter 3

Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Stop shaking. I'm listening for the music, for my cue to walk up the aisle, and to walk directly toward my future. My future husband, my future family, my future of living in England forever. That's something I never thought I'd be doing. I always assumed that I would move back to America, move back to where I was before I turned eleven and my mother decided the best place for me was a place far away. She said that the wizarding schools in America didn't focus on your magical skill, but your muggle one's. I don't think she wanted me to have to watch my father come and go as he did, she knew that it would be getting more and more hectic in the upcoming years for him.

Speaking of my father, he's meant to be here to walk me to my future, to pass me on to another man who is to take care of me. And considering what George as lived through and witnessed, it makes sense that my father is content with my choice. A man who has seen war, fought for his beliefs, and defended who and what he loves, is a good man to in my father's eyes. I tapped my fingers against the flowers, still reminding myself to breathe as I looked around for my father. The music can't start without him here, my knees are weak enough all ready, I might need him to carry me.

Then, as he always was when I needed him most, he stood in the archway of the kitchen and the living room, looking at me with his head tilted to one side. "My daughter, all grown up." His voice sounds like velvet to me, something that for so long I had dreamed of many times in my life, hoping that he would come back okay, that I'd see him as I see him now, in uniform, metals and colorful ropes all there to signify what he has done for his country. I've wanted to slap him for the calmness in his voice, as if showing emotions, even to his family, would breach security, why he could sound so calm at moment's meant to be so life changing has always annoyed and astounded me.

"Daddy!" I swung my arms around his neck and willed myself not to cry. He retired a few years ago, and still every time I see him I feel as if it might be the last time. "I was worried you had forgotten, where have you been?" he chuckled a soft chuckle, a light and airy sound that reminded me of Sunday morning pancakes, oddly enough. "Me? Forget? Never. Your mother is an emotional train wreck right now, crying every other moment." I nodded and shrugged, she never did handle big moment's well. For my father, she was always strong, but for her child, not so much.

"Are you ready to be married?" I laughed a little, how could I be. This is something that no matter how much you prepare and think and analyze you will never be ready for. I feel like the first time I went to Hogwarts, scared beyond belief, but oddly not worried about the plunge I'd have to take. I was scared then, as I am now, about my future, but I know that the hardest part is going to be that first step, the first shaky uneven step.

"Where you ready when you married mom?" he shook his head slightly and looked at me again, his eyes locking to the pearl necklace around my neck, the same one that my mother had worn at their wedding, the same one that he had bought for her in place of a ring, so no one would ask question's they weren't ready to answer. "She gave you the necklace, huh?" I turned slightly red, I had told my mother that I didn't have to wear it, but she insisted that it was both something old and something borrowed, so I would only have to worry about finding something new (Mrs. Weasley knit me a shawl to wear when the temperature drops at night) and something blue (a pair of nice earrings that my friend Nicki helped me pick out). I'm not sure why I am sticking to such things, but why not stick to some traditions?

The music started, and my father opened the door for me, allowing me and my small train to exit the house before he did, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered rapidly and I felt as if I might be sick. He took my arm and we slowly started walking up the small path, I'm not sure if it was because me where moving so slow, but I felt like time was ticking slower, like if I stopped, it would stop. I could see George standing at the end, waiting for me, watching my every step, and the butterflies stopped. I wasn't nervous once I saw him. It reminded me of the first time I got off my medication at Hogwarts, or really, when my mother decided that I was going to get off my medication at Hogwarts.

A few weeks a go I had a conversation of sorts with Madame Pompfrey. "I got a letter from your mother." I looked down at the brick floor of the Hospital Wing; I knew what was coming before she began to finish explaining what my mother had written her. She never wanted me on the medication, and now that I'm in my seventh year and almost out in the word she doesn't think that I should depend on anything to keep me normal. I don't enjoy what I'm like without medication, I'm all over the place and I never get anything done. "Does she not remember my marks before?" she shrugged. After coming in here almost every day for four years she wasn't as stiff with me as she was with everyone else.

"It might be sudden or it might be weeks before you have an episode, either way I have informed your teachers that you might be a little short or tired or hyper with them…." I almost started laughing 'a little' it's never been a little of anything, it's the curse of the disorder, you very rarely feel normal or grounded, you either love everything about life or hate you hate everything and everyone. Even now, in the state I'm in I can remember this clearly. It's not a free pass to be crazy, but it does give you some wiggle room.

Which is why I am in the common room at one in the morning, homework done, my November letter to my father finished and ready to be sent off. Now I was just sitting here, tapping my fingers on the edge of the chair in a rapid motion, my mind spinning in a hundred different directions. (Where's my peacock father quill? Why aren't we allowed to use pink ink? I like the color pink. Is that too girly? I wonder who else is awake in the castle? Does Flitch ever sleep? How'd he train his cat? I'm more of a dog person. Why aren't we allowed to have puppies? Etc…)

The portrait door swung open and I could hear the sound of talking, hushed whispers (why are they whispering? What time is it? Is it really that late?) and soft laughing. "I think I'm becoming immune to the quill, you know." I heard one voice say. I know the voice as one Fred Weasley, a boy who doesn't really enjoy my company. Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow? I should buy a new quill. "Yeah? I'm not, but after a while it doesn't seem to hurt as much as I think she wants it too." George. Of course they're together, they always are. Even in, what I am assuming is, detention. You'd think they'd separate them for things like that. Maybe they'd get more done.

"Why are you awake?" His voice was harsh when he noticed me, mainly because I was making some noise rummaging in my bag for my nail polish. I really want to paint my nails a deep purple, one of the perks of living in a magical word, magical nail polish. It changes to whatever shade you want it to. And when I looked up at them, standing behind the couch, Fred's eyes almost accusing, and George's where curious. I've been up and down all month, some of the conversations he tried to start with me ended almost abruptly. But, the only think I could about right then was the fact that his eyes where brighter then normal in the candle-lit room.

"Why aren't more people awake? George, you're eyes look much greener right now, did you know?" I turned away and started to add the first coat, slowly and methodically making sure not the smudge it or get any on the surrounding skin. "….so fucking weird." I heard Fred mumble before I heard him stomp up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I nodded before looking up at George, I wanted to kiss him right then. Another side effect of being crazy, impulsive behavior and a heightened sexuality, it's actually kind of annoying. "Would you like to sit down?" I moved my legs over more and looked up at him, four fingers down, six to go. I'm not sure what he did, but he sat down, and he watched me for a moment. "You haven't seemed all there lately." Five more. I shrugged.

Am I ever all there? Are any of us all there? Is he even all there? I reached out and touched his face slightly, if only to see if he where real and sitting next to me. To see if he weren't a figment of my overactive imagination, because who knows, he may have been. Three more. "What?" He chuckled a little bit and looked at me as if I had gone completely crazy. "Did you just…pet my face?" Done. I just kind of smiled at him and shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you were all there." I turned my body to him more. I almost couldn't hold myself back; something about the way he looked at me, which made me want to just jump on him. He still looked at me with that weird look in his eyes. "Can I see your hand?" he handed it over to me, slowly, and I gently put my lips to the red letters on the back of his hand. Then I put it in his lap and smiled.

"Better?" he didn't answer, just watched me for a moment longer before moving in a little more. I just smiled and moved over a little bit more. "Yeah… a little. Maybe you should try again?" he gave me a goofy grin and put his hand on my thigh. I picked it up and placed my lips to it again, longer this time, and when I dropped it he placed it on my side, and smiled at me.

"George! Are you coming to bed or what?" Fred was standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and fire in his eyes. George moved his hand away from me and got off the couch, walking up the stairs, his steps heavy. And Fred stood there for a few more moments before following his brother. And I decided to attempt sleep.

**Authors Note: I wrote this four times. It keeps getting deleted, and I'm lazy. But it's here! It's Up! YAYY!**

**No?**

**Oh, okay. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss. Raine, you're late." Violet's eyes looked almost hallow when she entered our Transfiguration class fifteen minutes after it started. She barely made a noise as she sat down, putting her head on the wooden desk almost immediately after. She's been like this for days, eyes either empty of emotion or red and puffed. It's been nearly three weeks since I almost kissed her. And her lips where a plague on my dreams, they where on my own and on my body. Every night her blue eyes stared at me and her lips curved to a smile as she lowered them onto my own.

We would be leaving for Christmas break soon, and there was a final Hogsmeade trip before we did this coming weekend. I wanted to ask her, mostly so I would have a reason to kiss her at the end of it, but first I had to convince my lovely brother that we can miss one conjoined Hogsmeade trip. "Fred." I whispered, my voice harsh while I looked from McGonagall's teaching and Violet.

"What?" he was writing on a piece of parchment, not notes of course, but ideas. We where always writing something, coming up with new pranks or inventions for our future shop. "This weekend, ya mind going it alone?" I was only looking at her now, willing her to sit up, and turn her head slightly to see me, trying to subconsciously make her smile.

Fred was watching me "You're going to ask her out, aren't you?" his eyes flashed the color of our hair and his hand grew tight on the quill. I shrugged, as if where any of his business who I wanted to spend my time with. We had nothing else to do aside from meeting with Harry at the Hog's Head, beyond that we could be apart for a few hours. "Yeah."

The conversation ended there, and when class was over he stormed out of the room like an angry child and I stayed behind waiting for Violet to get up and start to leave. She waited until we where the only two left with the desks before she did so. "Hey there star shine." I smiled at her, wide and full of teeth. She gave into a small smile before walking to the door, and I'm not sure why, but I had to cheer her up.

I remember when I was about ten Dad took Fred and I to the cinema in town, we where upset because our older siblings where all at Hogwarts and all we had to play with was Ron and Ginny, and they where still practically babies. In the movie there was this couple and the girl was upset with him so he kissed her, just grabbed her and turned her around and pushed his lips onto hers. We thought it was the grossest thing in the world at the time, but a few years later it's all we wanted to do.

So I did. I spun her around and attempted to move my lips over her soft pink ones. Only, she went to move her head at the last second so my head hit hers, the center of my forehead hit the side of her's with a _thunk _that echoed softly off the walls. I grabbed my head and let out a small string of colorful swearwords ("bumble headed fog fucker" may or may not have been a part of that).

Then I heard it, it was soft at first, then broke into a loud sound that hit the walls and forced the sound back to us at full force. Her laugh. Her eyes where sparkling with tears, not sad tears this time, but the kind that you get when your body forgets what to do when it's happy and starts to leak. "What is so funny about this?" I actually think I might have a concussion, how would I explain this to Pomfrey?

Oh, no, I didn't get into a fight. I just don't know how to kiss.

"I never thought my first almost kiss would result in injury." She said this with a smile on her face, and I looked at her and decided to take that victory. I may not have cheered her up in the manor that I had planned, but great plans always have room to fail and redeem themselves all in the same moment.

"Violet Raine, you are a very strange girl." I smiled at her, the throbbing in my head yet to go away. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She bit her lower lip, and my stomach fell, she was going to say no. And even though I didn't expect it, I was upset, I wanted to touch her and snog her and here is my chance to prove that maybe it'd be a good idea for her to want to as well, and she's going to say no.

"I have to meet up with Nicki for help with Defense but we can meet up after that, say around two?" I smiled a little, I forgot that she was friends with Nicki, the Hufflepuff prefect/chaser who grew up summer before sixth year. Her popularity rises every time she walks into a room. "Yeah, I have a little meeting of my own, so that's perfect. Three Broomsticks?" Casual, not to much of a date if she didn't want it to be, just two friends hanging out. Alone. Doesn't have to be a date.

She kissed my cheek, I didn't even notice her moving towards me, I was trying to come up with a way to tell her that, it could be a friends thing if she wanted, and then I felt it. Soft, smooth lips lightly grazing my cheek, electricity blasted through me and actually shocked her. Literally, my cheek shocked her, she pulled away, a small smile still on her lips and red slowly moving up to her color her face.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>I will never forget how that electricity felt, the first time I felt any part of her intimately on me. Whenever we were close, even just sitting by each other, we responded. And right now while I watch her walking towards me, her dress—white and red—flowing around her, I feel it. The lightning bolts that come alive when she's near me.<p>

It feels like hours waiting for her to make it the entire way, as if time slowed to slug speed and made every moment feel almost unbearable. But when her and her father finally make it to us, and the man from the Ministry of Magic asks me to take her hand, to allow her to step away from her father and to me, I'm steady. My stomach no longer in knots and my knees no longer wobble.

Her father, a man who I have learned can seem cold but has moments, like now, where he seems almost like a man who never saw war, gives me a small nod of his head. Giving his daughter away, he stepped back, hand twitching as if he would salute, he sat down. Her fingers sat on top my own and I shocked her.

A bolt jumping from my skin to hers, just like that first time I tried to kiss her.

**AU: LOOK HERE IS PROOF THAT I AM WRITING THIS AGAIN::**

**_Coming up next on Don't Worry About The Rain..._  
><strong>

**" The lines "I will not attempt to test any product out of you or any of our children that we may have" and "I will try and support you in everything you do as long as radioactive ink isn't something you do again." where uttered."**

**It's half written. But I am not putting out a new one until the next one is at least half done. So I have a reason to keep writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

I have never in my life noticed with anyone else how long wedding ceremonies are. I swear to Merlin, George and I both where about to fall asleep long before he even got near the vows. We had changed some things, taking out "obey", and allowing for the other to say a few things of their own. The lines "I will not attempt to test any product out of you or any of our children that we may have" and "I will try and support you in everything you do as long as radioactive ink isn't something you do again." where uttered.

These had been promises that we made with each other after Christmas break of our last year. We had written a lot back and forth (from his home to the school where I stayed) during the time we had off and one day he had sent me a small bottle of ink, I liked George Weasley but I did not trust him. I didn't even touch the bottle until he came back to school and I made him explain to me what was inside of it. I then smacked him in the back of the head twice, once for attempting to make me a lab rat and the other for coming up with such a horrible and potentially deadly idea.

The pact stood from that moment on.

"...and do you Violet Raine take George Weasley to be your lawfully..." the words slipped together. This is it. This is the moment where I become Mrs. George Weasley. I have only ever been this nervous with him twice before. Our first date, and our first time.

Because of the way he is looking at me, a half smile on his face and obvious joke peaking behind his eyes brings me back to that Hogsmeade trip. The first date. The trip that started it all. The trip that not only started us on the path that led here, but also showed me the true impact of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"We're a little late, Vi, but don't worry." Nicki and I had attempted to sneak into the room holding the super secret meeting of students at the Hog's Head without being noticed. This was something that was particularly hard to do when you walk into the room with Nichole Bertch. All eyes where on us, well, eyes where on me and parts off her, so we did what she called the "channeling Jackie O" where we act very confident, sit down, ignore every set of eyes, and wait. Classy.<p>

That would have been easy had I not caught the green eyes of none other then George Weasley. Nicki had been all to excited about my date with a Weasley, and I tried very hard to tell her that it was not a big deal and that he was only doing this because he wanted to cheer me up. Inside I screaming, to hyped up on pure manic energy to do anything other then have my mind run in circles. Outside, I was attempting to stay cool, but as I just said, it's easy to do if you don't catch the eye of a Weasley twin.

Instead of being cool, calm and collected walking to the available space in the back of the room, I tripped on someones bag, forcing me to hop forward and accidentally push Nicki which made her jerk forward and trip over her Mary Jane's and fall onto the lap of poor Collin. Some arched an eyebrow or two and others could barely contain their laughter. Those amongst the laughter included the leaders of our meeting and every Weasley in the room. That's four of them, just to clarify.

In defense of the entire situation, Collin did not seem upset about it at all..

Once everything calmed down we listened, some asked questions, but I observed my fellow Gryffindor and how he handled this. Not allowing us to fool ourselves into thinking that he is a Demi-God, Mr. Potter was more then happy to admit that he could never have done the great things he has done without help. Without luck.

And at the end I signed my name. In swirled letters I signed my education on this subject over to a boy two years younger then me all the while hearing my fathers voice in my head. "If you see something that needs changed, change it. If you have to make a stand, make it. And if you have to fuck shit up, never think twice." Go with your gut, more or less. Or that's the translation my mother gave me to the small speech when I was six.

"Would you like to start this shin dig a little early?" George placed his hand on the small of my back, the heat from it sending a small chill up my spine. I turned slightly, his hand not moving only sliding to rest on my hip. "Did you just say shin dig?" and I laughed and soon after he joined me. We waved to our respective parties before exiting together and walking further into the town to start our date.

We didn't go to the Three Broomsticks right away, instead we walked into different shops looked around and when we stopped in front of Madame Puddifoot's, or really across the street from the overly pink establishment. "Do you uh..." he took a sharp breath, rubbed the back of his neck almost preparing himself for the sentence, "want to go in there? Get some tea?" He looked scared, and that coupled with the butterflies in my stomach and my still shaking hands, made me laugh.

I looked into the windows of the shop, the couples holding hands and stealing small kisses from time to time made my skin crawl. I never understood the need to be all up in someone else's bubble just because you're on a date with them. "Oh.. uhm... You know I have never been to Zonko's." His head snapped in my direction and a large grin spread across his features, the flash of mischief in eyes would have worried most, but in this moment, I was to stop the grin from being contagious.

He grabbed my hand and we ran, weaving through people and ally's until we stood in front of the infamous Zonko's Joke Shop. He showed me all the classic's that they carried (sonic whoopie cushions and ink shooting quills to name a few) along with a few of their limited edition creations (homework eating notebooks and rainbow smoke pellets being the top sellers). I picked up a few things, small things mostly to remember this moment, but everything I got was what George said "should be in every pranksters trunk".

I also forced him to follow me into Honeydukes, and by forced I mean when I mentioned that I wanted to stop in he pushed me the rest of the way. I love Honeydukes at this time of year they have all the best holiday candy. Marshmallow wands ("to add a little magic to Hot Coco"), mistletoe berry gum balls ("never get caught under the real thing unprepared again"), singing sugar plums ("for our muggle-born's who miss the ballet") , and of course it wouldn't be Christmas in Honeydukes if they didn't have candy wrapping paper ("even if the gift isn't good, the packaging is").

"I never tried this stuff, isn't it like... poisonous?" he said holding up grape flavored mistletoe gum, and I let out a soft chuckle. "If it where real, yes, but they just look like mistletoe berries, its the same thing as their super bubble blowing gum, only it looks more festive like this." He shook his head, and put it back down while I payed for my candy.

"Think of it like this," I started while we finally started walking to the Three Broomsticks, "Zonko's has that tree topper that is set to blow a huge horn at midnight on Christmas, right?" he nodded while opening the door to the pub. "Well, every store needs to have something for the holidays, it's a great way to make a little more money." He had a thoughtful look on his face before asking if I'd like some Hot Chocolate.

We talked. We talked about his family, his brother Charlie being someone whom I really would enjoy meeting some day. We talked about my family, my father being a topic of conversation that did not last long. We talked about our Holiday plans, his being to go home and see his parents as he did every year and mine where to stay here and open the gifts from my family in peace.

When we got back to the castle I had made plans to meet Nicki in the kitchens and he had to meet with his brother and go through the orders that they still had to finish before leaving for vacation. So he asked me if when they left is he could write me. Or really he told me that while he was with his family he would be writing me and expected me to respond.

And I don't know about you, but when George Weasley asks you to write him, you just write the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've noticed that my chapters in George's POV are really short compaired to Violet's, so I'm hoping that with the chapter I am working on now, it'll be longer then usual. <strong>

**_Next time on Don't Worry About The Rain..._**

**  
><strong>

**" "Why do you hate her, Fred?" this had been bothering me for a while, from the night on the stairs that I first felt the electricity and the look of fire in his eyes before I asked her on the date. "**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not sure if we're dating, or casually seeing each other, or just friends. Do I get her a Valentines Day present? Do I have to ask her out for it , or is it implied? What if she doesn't think we are dating and she already has another date? "George?" I mean, we never said we where together exactly but I didn't think I was being subtle about my intentions of being with her. After our date a few weeks a go I started coming up with more holiday ideas, not just Christmas either, some serious things that we can have in the shop at Diagon Ally.

"GEORGE" I looked to my brother who had an annoyed expression on his face and lifted an eyebrow. "I've said your name like ten times." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to make the Skiving Snack Boxes we where working on. I could do this in my sleep, assemble these, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I was doing with her. And Valentine's day was coming fast, just another week.

My favorite part of the D.A. meetings was seeing her, her wand movements always fluid, like she was moving in water, but determined at the same time. She threw a Ravenclaw boy into a wall the other day when we where dueling, and she didn't even seem phased when the spell he shot at her that missed her by an inch. She had this air about her when it came to magic, not like Hermione in a know-it-all way, but a confidence in what she is capable of and she's very attentive to everything Harry says. Like she was with me when we where at Zonko's, a willingness to learn from a master that made you feel proud of what you do.

"So are you seeing _her _for Valentine's Day?" the way my brother said "her", almost like it hurt him physically to mention Violet.

"Why do you hate her, Fred?" this had been bothering me for a while, from the night on the stairs that I first felt the electricity and the look of fire in his eyes before I asked her on the date. I'm not sure what had happened between the two of them, or if anything happened at all. Sometimes my brother just latches onto something he doesn't like and finds reasons.

"She's not right. The girl has more feelings then mum does." Sometimes. There are days where Violet looks like she could break at any moment, and there are days where she's all over the place and then there are the days where she's mellow, almost like everyone else. But I think part of what makes me like her is that she's not like everyone else, there is something a little off and a lot amazing about her.

"And she's already messing with the business. I mean, you haven't been all there since you got into her. Why don't you just snog her and get it over with? Then things can get back to normal." I didn't even feel myself stand up and walk out of the room. What if I did snog her and all the feelings went away, what if I only liked her because I didn't have her yet?

By the time it clicked that I had been walking I was in the Great Hall where Violet and Nicki where sitting and writing and talking and not looking anywhere near the entrance. I knew exactly why I came here the moment I saw her, I needed to know. If the electricity and butterflies where real, if we where together, if I had to make plans for Valentine's day.

So I walked up to her, sat next to her on the long bench and when she turned to me I pressed my lips against hers. When she applied the same pressure to my lips the sounds around us started to slowly get muffled, like when your ears fill with water after you've gone for a swim. You can hear things, but at the same time you can't. We stayed kissing, the world slowing down until Nicki pulled us apart, quite literally.

"Umbridge is coming." She said harshly and looked back down at her book. Someone yelled it, but we didn't hear, someone who was either in the right place at the right time, or keeping a sharp look out. Either way, they deserved some free merchandise.

Colors where still popping like fireworks around me, turning into designs of the two of us before exploding. That's a great idea for a product, sort of like Dr. Filibuster's only bigger. More fire, more explosions, more _unf_.

"I have to go, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's day?" She frowned and shook her head. I guess the kiss wasn't nearly as good for her as it was for me.

"I already have plans, George." Of course she did, why wouldn't she? She's pretty, and she's not mine. I'm sure she's had plenty of offers. I should have asked her earlier, should have asked her when I started thinking about it the day we got back from break.

But I waited to long.

* * *

><p>"I do" her voice is a little shaky and her hands are cold but when I slip the white gold ring onto her finger she warms, her body no longer worried or scared. Our eyes lock and I entwine our fingers pulling her to me, slowly preparing both of us for what comes next.<p>

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" our smiles match and the words sink in. I'm married, I am not officially off the market, my bachelor pad is now a home that me and my wife share. No more wild romps for me. No more hearing the giggle of a young women when they hear a joke that they don't understand.

"You may kiss the bride." And I do.

This kiss right now is just as big and explosive as the first. I didn't notice that first time but her lips fit mine perfectly. They seemed to be the exact shape they needed to be for my own, just like every other part of her. It's why after our first time I was determined to marry her, we fit like puzzle pieces, and you can't just separate that.

That first kiss is how I knew I wanted her, in the moments after I wanted to give up, admit the defeat that I had waited to long to have her and thrown in the towel, but that didn't last long. I'm George Weasley, and if I could out-smart my mother and start one half of a business from my dorm room at Hogwarts, I could get the girl.

I remember very clearly trying to explain why it upset me so much that she had other plans for that trip while at the same time trying to explain the fireworks idea to my brother that evening. He was happy that she had other plans, happy that I had such an idea (even if it was the result of snogging her). But at the same time I knew he felt the sting of the cut I was feeling, just like if he where here now I know that he would feel the tip of pleasure that I do in this moment.

I didn't know it then, either, but she was a muse. Weasleys' Wildfire Wiz-bang's is a top seller, and it was an idea that came to me after that first kiss, after I saw the colors like I see now. And when we finally pull away there is no longer any doubt of what she is to me. There is no more maybe's, no more what-if's about who we are as a couple. She is no longer my girlfriend, or fiance , she is my wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I'm on a little bit of a roll. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Horrendously awesome?<strong>

**Preview:**

**" I could see a few of them looking up to the sky, over and over again worried that something would descend upon our happy day much like it did with Bill and Fleur's wedding a year ago. " **


	7. Chapter 7

The walk back down the isle isn't nearly as bad as the walk up, I am no longer worried about tripping and falling, or of running away. A few of the people in the crowd raised their wands and let off small red sparks into the slightly darkened sky. The sun had just began it's journey to the other side of the world when the ceremony started. There where pictures being taken as we walked and when we reached the edge of the grass Molly and my mother, both in tears, insisted on more.

So we took pictures, some just the two of us, some with the entire party, some with the family. I could see a few of them looking up to the sky, over and over again worried that something would descend upon our happy day much like it did with Bill and Fleur's wedding a year ago. But the only thing the air above them offered was lanterns softly coming to life and floating amongst the crowd.

"Oh, It was a beautiful ceremony" my mother told me while she threw her arms around my neck, nearly knocking me over in the process. My father swooped up and put his arm around my back to keep me steady and pulling her off of me as nicely as he could while telling her that "if you start crying again, you'll ruin her dress."

George extended his hand, one of the first things he learned about business was a good handshake, something I am very happy about. My father always said you could tell a man's character by his handshake, and once I got out in the real world and started working, I understood him. They shook hands, gave a small nod to one another and let go.

It took a bit, but after everyone moved to the tables, we where able to start the late dinner, and in turn, everyone's speeches.

"Vi has been my best friend since we met on the train when we where eleven and I had ripped my jumper" Nicki started her's way back, further then I may have liked, but I couldn't police the matter. "She fixed it, just like she fixed my broken telescope in sixth year and helped fix my heart after it was broken. I never would have pictured my hard working Gryffindor friend with one of the Weasley twins, nor would I have pictured them getting married. But I do know that there where parts in each of their lives that they needed to help fix each other. I cannot imagine a better man for her, nor can I imagine a different women for him."

I saw her look slyly over to where Angelina sat, not really my first choice of people to invite to my wedding, given the history there is between the two of us, but I didn't want to leave anyone out who was apart of the D.A., they where, after all, a small part of how George and I got together.

* * *

><p>I smiled down at the flowers I had just been handed, Casablanca Lily's, and then gave the smile to the man standing in front of me. I hugged him, trying hard not to hurt the flowers, but wanting nothing more then wrap my arms around him and cry like a child. Happy tears, mind you, it has never saddened me to receive flowers but every time I get the chance to see him, I want to let the tears flow as if I where six again.<p>

But instead I let him go and sat down at the table in the Three Broomsticks, putting the flowers gently onto the table and the few bags I had collected waiting for the meeting time to arrive at my feet. "You look wonderful, you're growing up into a beautiful young women." The comment made me flush with pride and sit up a little straighter, as his his complements usually do.

We had been sitting for an hour, catching up over Butterbeer's and sharing our favorite stories from back home. I don't get to see him much, even when I am in America, so I take any opportunity I can to do so. Hell, I'd risk another detention with Umbridge to see him. We avoid the subject of his work, focus on my future (Have I been studying for my NEWT's on a regular basis? Had I thought about/applied to any jobs? Which Continent where these jobs on?). Then the question to top all the question's come, and they come with a price.

"So, this boy you've been mentioning." he starts, his voice steady but still stern, "he's some kind of prankster?" I made the mistake of mentioning a few of the things that the Weasley twins had gotten into in a few letters over the years. The aging potion mishap last year being a crowd favorite, of course. Yet before I could mention that he was a very nice young man with a lot of potential and even more dreams , he walked through the door.

And he walked through the door with Angelina on his arm, and by on his arm, I mean nearly attached to him. They sat down a few tables away and when he caught my eye, he kissed her. Hard and rough, making a point in the kiss. The very obvious point of _I don't need you_.

I steered the conversation very far away from George Weasley at that point. For reasons that my father may or may not have picked up on.

A few very long days later, I was sitting in the common room, working on my Defense homework (Fifteen ways we can avoid interactions with lesser creatures such as half-breeds), just reading the material let alone trying to sound as if I believed or even backed it. George was still parading Angelina around everywhere that I would run into him, and Fred continued to give me this smug smile every time he caught my eye.

I tried very hard not to show him that I cared at all.

"I hear your homework assignments are about as gross as ours." The voice came from a very disheveled looking Ron Weasley. "I'm coping. How's your father?" It only became news to the students of our great school that there was an incident involving their father before Christmas about a week ago. They had mentioned it in a D.A. meeting, and it flew around from there.

"He's doing a lot better. George on the other hand has been unbearable lately." This was a last ditch effort, I am assuming, after Hogsmeade it became known, thanks given mostly to Nicki, that I had been having lunch with my father, who because of reasons even I am unaware of, was in the Country and decided to see his daughter on an afternoon of leave. While George is still trying to pretend that his being with Angelina has nothing to do with me rejecting his Valentine's offer, yet it was pretty well known that he only allowed her near him when they would be around me, or Nicki.

The other members of the D.A. (save three) had all been trying to, not very discreetly mind you, convince each party involved to let it go. Personally, I believe they where doing this because while my wee bit of jealousy fueled my spells to be slightly more hard hitting, his where lacking. His patronus now coming out as a swirl of smoke rather then the usual almost animal shape that is used to come out as.

"He's sorry you know. He doesn't even like her, all he talked about when we where home where your letters." I smiled, even if he was sorry, even if he is upset by the misunderstanding, even if he could admit that it was just that, a misunderstanding.

"He hasn't told me that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seven chapters in and we're not even to them leaving school yet. I'm thinking two more chapters until Fred and George high-tale it out of there, and then we can embark on the journey of their lives after Hogwarts. <strong>

**Does she leave and go back to America? Or stay and take a job in England. **

**Find out eventually on DWATR! **


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks had slipped by, March was almost over and I had yet to talk to Violet. I wanted to, don't get me wrong, but after acting like the kiss, or the date or anything that I felt didn't matter on Valentine's Day, I don't think she really wanted me to. Most of the D.A. had attempted to convince her to forgive me, and convince me to just talk to her.

"Okay, George and Violet, you're up." Harry's voice rang through the room, we where on opposite sides of the room, and we moved to the center, she was closer then she had been in weeks and I couldn't help myself. I stepped even closer to her, looking down the six inches to her, and grabbed her face, one hand over each cheek and kissed her.

She was kissing back for a moment, and everything slowed again. The world grew quiet around us until the only sound I could hear was the sound of our hearts beating back to back. First hers, then mine, then hers, then mine. When I pulled away from her, the first thing I heard again was the breathing, not just our own, but everyone's.

Then I saw her lips move, her wand was still at the ready and against my chest, she whispered it. "_Impedimenta_" and I was shot back, landing against the wall and banging my head hard against it. The last thing I saw before the room turned to a black nothingness was her walking away and to the door. Not a bad view, I'll say that.

When I woke up I was surrounded by the members of the D.A., they where looking down at me and gave a soft sigh of relief echoed through the room and I looked for her face, but instead I found myself getting a quick slap from Nicki. "I wanted you to be awake for that." She gave a smug smile and trotted off in the direction that Violet had gone, and again I will state, that it's not a bad view.

"Anyone else? I'm starting to like it." the room laughed at the joke, but concern never left their eyes. So I stood up did a quick spin to prove that I was perfectly okay. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have to find a woman who can pack a spell." I jogged out, looking around in a half circle around the hallway. How long was I out? Where would she go?

Why didn't we just loan Harry the map?

"_I love the Astronomy tower._" We had been talking on our date about what we love most and what we dislike most, something to get to know each other more, I remember because there where a few things that we where complete opposites about. "_There is just something extra magical about it, when the day starts to turn to night and you can just see the starts start to peak out, it's the perfect place to think._"

So I ran, broke out into a full sprint and only stopped when I saw her sitting on a windowsill, looking up at the sky. It was a mix of green and purple with hints of pink, and the stars had just started to emerge. "I'm... sorry..." I panted out, bending at the waist and resting my hands on my knees I tried to catch my breathe. "I couldn't help it."

She walked over, her eyes puffy and red as they had been so many times in the weeks since we had last spoken. Her hand came up and I waited to be hit again, but hey, whats another head trauma today? But instead she rested it over the spot that Nicki had hit me a few minutes prior. Her skin was soft and cool, so much so that I didn't realize that my cheek burned before it was placed in contact with her hand.

This time she kissed me and slowly lowered her hand to rest on my chest and I placed mine on her hip and I backed her, slowly against one of the cool brick walls that surrounded us. Her hand moved up and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair after I ran tongue across her lower lip and she opened up. Our tongues battled, it was a mixture of soft, caring, almost sensual kissing and rough, angry, damn sexy kissing. We each tried to dominate the situation, I pressed against her, my hand moving down and rested on her bottom and hers gripped my shoulders, her nails pressing into the skin and making e come alive.

She gasped when she felt it pressing against her leg, and I took the moment to bite her lower lip, and the smile that spread across her face made my knees weak. Her eyes flashed with a spark of mischief that I had never seen in the girl. She grabbed my hand and we left the tower, moved closer to the dorms, stopping every so often to let our lips crash into each other again. We where snogging in a way that was almost making up for the weeks we missed out on.

"HEY!" The sky was dark, and the Inquisitorial Squad was starting their rounds, and about five of them where gathered at the end of the hall, so I grabbed her hand, entwined our fingers, and ran. We ducked into a secret passageway and stopped, listening to the footsteps as they ran past "I think they went left." I heard someone get smacked and a cold tone reply with a simple "The only thing on the left is a suit of armor, dumb ass." They went right and we ducked out, running to the common room.

And we got there we both collapsed onto one of the couches, laughing, our fingers still entangled.

* * *

><p>"I remember the first time I met Violet she was covered in flour after a fight with Fred," Bill started his speech with a chuckle, "who wasn't any better off, and she still managed to be very sweet to both me and my wife. And despite that first impression, the one that made her seem exactly like George—mischievous and a couldn't care less about rules attitude—but instead she turned out to be exactly what my brother needed to balance out." He let the memory wash over the newlyweds, the flour fight that Fred had started because <em>they didn't need her to calm mum down<em>.

"I think we would have all disowned him if he hadn't had popped question, because let's be honest, she was apart of our family from the very first day." The crowd laughed, Ginny and Ron nodding in agreement, and I held my hand over his heart in mock hurt.

As the night moved on, after food and drinks, people started coming up to Violet and I, congratulating us and sharing small stories of our times together. Fleur had come up, waddling softly under the extra weight of the child that was ready to come at any moment, to thank us for inviting her sister, she doesn't get to see her often, and we didn't have to. Only of course we did, because she was family and it would have been wrong not to.

Teddy was sitting on Violet's lap while I spoke with my younger brother, I watched the two play patty cake and the excitement on the small boys face making his hair change from green to blue to purple. "So, when are you two gonna have one then? It'll thrill mum." I had to laugh, that it would, mum would be over the moon to have another grandchild, what with Fleur's on the way and Teddy, she almost died of excitement with the idea of a wedding and a grandchild.

"I'm not sure, but I do plan on trying tonight." I laughed as the realization of what I said slid across Ron's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I will be making excuses in 3...2...1.. I'm not only lazy as balls, but I am also working on a few other things, and my mother just moved into a different time zone, so, I'm getting used to that. But this chapter, for some reason, gave me more trouble then I you can understand. Every time I wrote a new paragraph I hated everything I wrote. <strong>

**But the twins are leaving school in the next chapter, and then... well, idk which part of life I'll pick it up at. **


End file.
